Hepatitis is caused by viruses, bacteria, substance abuse, certain medicines, or serious structural damages to the liver. Most commonly, hepatitis is caused by one of three viruses: hepatitis A virus, hepatitis B virus, or hepatitis C virus. Hepatitis B, also called “serum hepatitis,” is caused by hepatitis B virus (HBV). HBV spreads through infected body fluids. Most hepatitis B patients recover from their illness completely within six months. However, some patients go on to develop chronic hepatitis and liver cirrhosis. These patients become lifelong carriers of HBV and can spread the virus to other people.
Hepatitis is a serious public health problem. It is estimated that there are over 350 million hepatitis B carriers worldwide, representing 5% of the world population. It is also estimated that 10 to 30 million people become infected with the virus every year. At present, the drug commonly used in the treatment of chronic hepatitis B is interferon. This treatment, however, does not work for everyone with chronic hepatitis B, and can cause strong side effects, such as flu-like symptoms, rashes, and depression. There remains a need for an effective method to treat hepatitis B.